Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a 2011/2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonited States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a family friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she is required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward ghoul who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and psychokinetic ones and therefore intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice monster to hang out with. Biography Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. However, she is a victim of the culture clash between the Scaremerican way of life she is experiencing with her native Himalayan culture, and, though she works hard to walk away from this, will assume her latter ways are the correct ones and the ones that inspire most common sense. Due to this, Abbey was raised with short and strong words and is fierce, confident, intimidating and often headstrong. She won't stand for nonsense and will not tolerate any kind of rule-breaking, unless it is for a greater good. Her most common trait is her bluntness. Abbey simply doesn't see a reason on not telling the truth right away and sometimes fails to have a filter in order to rearrange her speech to suit situations. She will speak what she thinks, from her heart's bottom no matter what and blame it on a devotion to honesty. She also fails to understand the regular teenager games, like the anxiety of having a crush, and the latter is a big issue to her as the ritual of flirting and dating seems pointless to her. Stoic at most times, when you allow her to open up to you she will show a warm side of her, cuddly and cheerful even, in her own way, with a dry and dark sense of humor that reassures she tries hard to fit in and that her toughness isn't all of her. Abbey can be very easygoing once you make your presence known. In fact, her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not, as well as common expressions or sayings.[1] Her references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Abilities *'Cryokinesis' *'Superhuman Strength' Trivia *Abbey has been suggested to be from Bhutan or near the country. Abbey Teaches Trek Lessons in Ge-ogre-phy **The unusual spelling of her name can tie in to the monastic nature of the Himalaya mountains. *Her birthday is December 14. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Snow People Category:Students Category:Daughters Category:Icebenders